


Another day

by Locanyan



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locanyan/pseuds/Locanyan
Summary: Rick feel guilty.





	Another day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I did this.   
> Maybe because I was kinda needing some smooth?  
> Who knows

Rick was exhausted after going in a adventure alone because Morty was being a pussy babbling about needing to study for a math test. His back was killing him, but he found the fiber he was looking for to complete a machine.  


He through about going directly to his room to sleep and drink all night and most of the morning after, but he decided out of the blue to check out on Morty. Expecting him to be sleeping, Rick just entered the room cautiously to not wake up the boy and approached the bed.

Morty was sleeping with his back to the ceiling, just in his underwear and the sheets was barely covering his lower torso. Rick would laugh at the scene if he didn’t get sad after noticing some scars in the brunette back. He sat in corner of the bed trying to not wake Morty, he fixed the sheets on him and without trying to hold back he started to stroke his hair.

The boy had seen some really fucked up things, but he still could sleep like a baby, almost in a angelically way. Rick wished he didn’t come back. Wished he hadn’t hurt the boy so much like he had.

Rick glanced to the ground sighing, “ _I’m sorry, Morty_ ” this was all he had, pure and sorrowful apologies. Rick was a destructive person with a bad personality, but he loved Morty and everytime he saw Morty getting hurt was excruciating. Rick stopped messing with the boy’s hair and took another look in him and got up, he was done with the ‘check out’ thing so he walked to the door, but before he could leave he heard Morty moving and he froze.

“ _I f-forgive you Rick_ ” and Rick left the room. He new that nothing could do to his growing guilty, but hear that coming from Morty ended up making him some good.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope that there's nothing wrong in my writing, but if have, please let me know.  
> Love you all for reading ❤️


End file.
